


Exploration of Intimacy

by The_Countess99



Series: Out of the Game [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Who Framed Roger Rabbit Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Porn with Feelings, Trans Female Character, Trans Shadow the Hedgehog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Countess99/pseuds/The_Countess99
Summary: With the relationship progressing Silhouette wonders if it would be the right time to pursue more intimate relations, meanwhile, Archie is nervous and wonders if he could even be capable of pleasing her or if he'll screw up somewhere along the way
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Out of the Game [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794766
Kudos: 8





	Exploration of Intimacy

Humming to himself Archie looked through the articles, for ideas on what he could get Silhouette, he knew what she liked and had gotten something to her tastes of course but right now he was looking for something to possibly help her with her transition, hopefully, something to help with her voice dysphoria, she was already working on feminizing it but he wanted to see if there was anything else he could do besides just being there for her like he had been.

He found something for her to carry her medication but he knew she had one of those already so that wasn't really something he could get her, though he perked up upon finding a makeup brand that was made by a trans woman on the list, maybe he could mention it to her later? she could be interested.

Coming across books Archie started to look through them, he knew Silhouette was a bookworm, the number of times he'd found her asleep with a book on her face on the couch was a testament to that.

Humming to himself he realised the books were really the only thing on the list he had an idea that she'd like, well aside from the makeup anyway.

Sighing he scrubbed at his face before shutting the computer off then getting up.

"Archie, I'm back" Silhouette called out as she walked in through the front door before laughing softly as he greeted her with a hug.

"Hey" he pulled back smiling warmly "how's your day been?" he turned concerned when she sighed but he didn't pry, just waited and listened.

"....I got called a few slurs today" she mumbled as they moved to the couch, her leaning on him prompting him to hold her, running a hand through her quills.

He didn't speak, just listened and offered comfort, he knew he'd never personally understand what she was going through, but he would support her and do his best to learn how to better understand.

"Do you want me to do anything?" he softly asked, his ears back while he felt sadness and anger when he heard her sniffle slightly, along with the scent of tears.

"I just want you to hold me right now" she mumbled into his chest hugging him.

"Okay" placing a kiss between her ears he hugged back.

Archie wanted to go out and punch whoever made her upset but he knew that wouldn't help anything, what would help was just being there for her when she needed him.

That was what mattered at the end of the day, not gifts, just him being there for her.

How long they'd been there Archie didn't know but he eventually noticed that Silhouette had fallen asleep, her cheek fur had gone stiff from tears and he sighed continuing to hold her close.

"I'm gonna do my best to be here for you Sil, I promise" he mumbled softly as his ears pinned back further.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short I know but I wanted to set the scene a little, the official first chapter will be longer


End file.
